


Day by Day

by SneetchesToo



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Drama, F/M, Family, Fluff, Romance, five sentence, random stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/pseuds/SneetchesToo
Summary: These are a just a bunch of random drabbles based off of various prompts. They’ll be mostly Ethan/Leanne and Ethan/Rox, possibly a few Mario/NoaChapter 1: Glow (Ethan/Leanne)Chapter 2: Caught in the Rain (Ethan/Rox)
Relationships: Leanne Rorish & Ethan Willis, Leanne Rorish/Ethan Willis, Noa Kean/Mario Savetti, Rox Valenzuela & Ethan Willis, Rox Valenzuela/Ethan Willis
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	1. Glow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pretty_bird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty_bird/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glow (Ethan/Leanne
> 
> _Leanne couldn’t help but glow, especially after everything her and Ethan had been through in order to get to this point._

Leanne had been too busy putting on the final touches to notice the person coming up behind her, scaring her when they wrapped their arms around her waist.

She should have known that Ethan wouldn’t allow her to get dressed in peace.

He said that he couldn’t help but watch her when she got ready, that there was something about watching her do her hair and makeup that made his insides get all mushy.

She may have loved him, but sometimes she wished he wasn’t so adorable.

"I’m not done yet Ethan.” She whispered softly, sighing as his lips pressed against the skin of her shoulder softly.

"I can tell.” She rolled her eyes at his remark and stopped applying her mascara as she lifted her head, eyeing him in the mirror.

"Let me guess...” She raised an eyebrow as he smiled back at her, his chin resting against her shoulder as he squeezed her gently, “you’d rather stay in tonight?”

“I'd always rather stay in…” He beamed back at her with a suggestive twinkle in his eyes, his fingers moving to push the towel that was wrapped around her to the floor.

“Eeethan…” She closed her eyes as she let her head fall backwards at the feeling of his lips against her neck. “We can't miss this. Ariel will kill us.”

He sighed softly as he let his fingers trace over the small swell of her stomach, his fingers moving to press a kiss to her cheek.

“Okay. Okay.” He pulled back reluctantly and she offered him a smile as she turned to face him. “You know… you're not gonna be able to hide that bump much longer.”

She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips, choosing to his ignore his statement.

She knew damn well the others were gonna figure it out sooner rather than later, especially given how often they had been asking when the newest addition would come along.

It's not like they had planned this one.

Not that they had planned Grace.

Or Emerson for that matter.

No, rather, both girls had been a surprise.

And with only 14 months between them everyone had been patiently awaiting another little one to join the clan.

“I thought we agreed we'd tell everyone next week.” They were scheduled for an ultrasound on Tuesday to find out what they were having and she had figured they had might as well know every detail before they told their friends and family.

Even though she was fairly certain it was another girl.

And Ethan was too.

But they couldn't be to sure.

“It's a girl.” He smirked as he leaned back against the door frame and watched her. “And I'm pretty sure they all know already.”

She had had her suspicions that the others were already aware of what was going on, Jesse had been staring at her funny all week.

And Mario had apologized twice for catching himself staring at her.

She had just thought he was zoning out.

But maybe Ethan was right and they already knew.

“How could they possibly know?” She knew none of them were stupid, but she thought she had been pretty good at hiding it.

“Because you glow.” He whispered as he stepped back toward her, his hands reaching out to grab her hips and pull her close. “You always glow. It's how I knew you were pregnant with Gracie.”

“That's what you keep saying.” She had always thought he was crazy when he said that he had known she was pregnant almost immediately.

That she glowed from almost the moment of conception.

“It's true.” He leaned down and captured her lips with his, his arms wrapping around her waist as he held her close.

If it was true than maybe everyone did know.

But how could she not glow?

After everything she had been through, everything that Ethan had been through, they deserved to both be beaming with joy at the prospect of another life being brought into their world.


	2. Caught in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caught in the Rain (Ethan/Rox)
> 
> _Prompt #25: Wet kisses after seeking refuge from the rain._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I’m always taking requests so find me on Tumblr under the same name if you wanna send me something!

Rox wasn’t sure why she was standing on Ethan’s porch in the middle of the night.

Especially given the fact that it was pouring down rain.

And she had just finished up what had to be one of the most grueling shifts she had ever worked.

But yet, here she was, standing on his porch and desperately willing him to open the door without her actually knocking and asking to be let in.

She didn’t want to seem like she was seeking him out.

She didn’t want him to think she was being too needy.

But dammit, she was needy.

And right now, all she needed was him.

But he wasn’t answering and her pride wasn’t letting her ring the doorbell, so instead of taking refuge inside she made her way back down the porch steps with a sigh.

This was so fucking stupid.

She had made it halfway to her car, now completely soaked from the rain, when she heard the front door open.

“Why didn’t you ring the bell?” Ethan’s voice was soft and sleepy and if she had to take a guess, she’d say he had probably been sleeping, something she hadn’t been able to do in weeks.

“I didn’t wanna bother you.” That was such a lie, but she couldn’t think of anything better.

“Well you obviously wanted to bother me some, otherwise you wouldn’t have come over here at midnight.” Damn him and his way of knowing her so well.

She didn’t have a response so instead she just stood there, her body starting to tremble as the cold from the rain started to sink in.

“Would you please get up here and out of the rain?” He asked softly. “You’re gonna get sick.”

“Oh well.” She scoffed her foot against the sidewalk and sighed.

It’s not like he would care anyway.

“Roxane… come on.” She heard his feet on the porch and when she turned around to finally face him he was leaning against the railing with a sloppy smile. “I’ll warm you up.”

She let out a huff as he waggled his eyebrows at her.

Of course he would.

“I’m fine thank you.” She wouldn’t give in to him though, she couldn’t.

“Bullshit.” He crossed his arms over his chest as he stared her down.

He was getting too good at this.

“I’m gonna go home.” She didn’t know why, that wasn’t what she wanted.

“Please don’t.” And apparently it wasn’t what he wanted either.

“Ethan…” She got ready to turn around when he started to descend the stairs, joining her on the sidewalk, the rain soaking through his t-shirt and sweat pants instantly. “Great, now you’re gonna get sick.”

“All the more reason for us to go inside.” He reached out and grabbed her hand in his, tugging gently as he pulled her toward him.

Her body was acting against her will and she let out a frustrated growl.

She didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he was right.

“No.” She tried to stand her ground but Ethan just sighed.

And then the next thing she knew he was scooping her up in his arms and carrying her up the steps and through the doorway, kicking the door shut behind them as he stopped in the foyer.

“Not fair.” She huffed out.

“Well I wasn’t gonna let you stand out there and catch a cold.” He gently set her down on her feet, but his hands kept a gentle grip on her waist, refusing to let her go anywhere. “Now, you wanna tell me why you’re here?”

“Nothing.” She let her head fall forward as her eyes found a spot on the floor to study. “Lapse in judgement I guess.”

“Riiight…” He removed one hand from her waist and moved it up to her chin, tilting her head upward to eye her softly. “I’ve missed you. I’m going to guess that you’ve missed me too and that’s why you’re here.”

“Liar.” Except, he wasn’t lying, not about her anyway.

She had missed him.

Terribly.

“Roxane…” He leaned forward a little and she couldn’t help her breath from catching in her chest as he rested his forehead against hers. “I have missed you so much it hurts.”

And that’s when she couldn’t take any longer.

She couldn’t handle not being with him and not touching him and dammit she had missed being this close to him.

So she did the only thing she could think of.

She slammed her lips against his as she reached out and grabbed a hold of his soaking wet t-shirt, pulling him as close as humanly possible as she deepened the kiss.

He let out a soft whimper as he tugged her closer, his right hand moving from her cheek to tangle in her hair, running through the wet locks as he tried to meld their bodies together.

“I’ve missed you so much.” He whispered against her lips, pulling back just enough to allow them both to catch their breath.

“I’ve missed you too.” She whispered back, her eyes closing as she tried to calm her nerves.

“I love you.” Well dammit she really wasn’t expecting that to happen tonight.

“I love you too.” But more than anything, she wasn’t expecting herself to repeat the words back to him.

“Stay? Please?” She really couldn’t say ‘no’ to that offer could she?

“Okay.” Especially not if it involved a warm shower and a night spent in bed with the man she was more than obsessed with.

“Thank you.” He leaned down and kissed her again, his lips crashing against hers as he pulled her against him tightly.

So maybe being a little dramatic and standing in the rain had worked out for her after all.


	3. UPDATE

Just a note that I will no longer be posting my stories to AO3. I refuse to support a site that allows stories about pedophilia and the rape/incest of children.

If you wish to still follow along with my stories please follow me on [Tumblr](https://sneetchestoo.tumblr.com/). I'll be updating there just the same as I updated here.

Thanks for the support.

**Author's Note:**

> ***Comments make me happy!**


End file.
